Fairy Tale Poems
by enomix
Summary: Poems inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's fairytales. For Random Mumble. Ft. The Red Shoes and the Emperor's New Clothes!
1. The Red Shoes

**Okay, so this originally had a bunch of symbols and stuff that won't show up in here, so I had to change some. **

**This is dedicated to the fantastic Random Mumble! Go check her out- she's awesome.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: The red shoes belong to Hans Christian Andersen. They're way too small for my feet. ;)**

**

* * *

The Red Shoes**

~[**Puce**]~

Like _something_ **out of a**

D

R

E

A

M

They appear for her turn of **luck**,

They appear for her **better** _fate_.

~[**Crimson**]~

Like

**...**

A

P

P

L

E

S

**...**

in bloom.

She didn't **listen** to the _warnings_,

that _tearful_ fate, they **knew**.

~[**Garnet**]~

Like a _wish_ you've been

W

A

I

T

I

N

G

for.

Leaving her guardian _**abandoned**_,

**if only** she knew the _consequences_

~[**Vermilion**]~

Like a never-ending

F

A

N

T

A

S

Y

The shoes **dance**, _eternal_, everlasting.

**Ensorcelled **

!bewitched!

_spellbound_

~[**Carmine**]~

Like the

V

I

L

L

A

I

N

from **hell**  
Going **on** and **on** _forever_,

waltzing till

**†**_**death**_**†**


	2. The Emperor's New Clothes A Poem

**My special present for Random Mumble. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own invisible clothes, they belong to HCA.**

**

* * *

**

The Emperor tried every suit in town

he wanted something to match his crown.

Searching and searching for something fancy;

nothing like Sir Lancelot, nothing _lancy._

He could not find his perfect suit

So many tailors did he recruit;

but no one managed that perfect dress

for the Emperor must look at his best.

And suddenly out of endless finding,

did he find two men in hiding

who claimed to make a robe of gold

to keep the Emperor from catching a cold.

His Highness happily accepted their request,

and once they had material did they suggest

a truthful suit for his Majesty

who could say who was smart and who foolhardy.

The Emperor affirmed, utterly delighted

but was a bit annoyed when nothing he sighted,

surely _he_ could not be a fool

when he had a whole kingdom to rule?

So his lack of wit did he hide out of fear,

that someone would discover his secret of the year

and he praised the tailors for their wonderful creations,

but sent a soldier to watch over the cloth formations.

The soldier himself, unable to anything see

asked the tailors, quite foolishly,

why there was nothing on their loom,

and swiftly did they kick him out of the room.

The soldier was sacked, unfit for his post,

and he was followed by five more at the most

but soon the household heard of the magic

and when they were summoned, said the dress was fantastic.

Then came the day when the robe was done,

and the tailors, awarded for the clothes they spun,

left the kingdom without so much as a farewell

they disappeared, rich from what they did sell.

The Emperor eager to see who was a fool,

put on the suit of invisible wool

and out he want with the transparent cape

watching his parade did the villagers gape.

For they could see nothing but the Emperor's skin

and as he walked on did they really begin

to doubt on the existence of such a dress,

who could say who was really better than the rest.

But the thoughts were kept private, for fear of banishment

and so they praised the Emperor's establishment

for making such a beautiful suit,

leaving their devilish thoughts on mute.

One child was different; he had nothing to see,

and so he said the truth –very abruptly.

Suddenly the truth through the innocent shone

as the child cried "He has nothing on!"

The townspeople's thoughts finally out there

did they have the courage to dare

whisper and gossip of the Emepror's senselessness

as he paid the two men to make a non-existent dress.

The Emperor, ashamed, called for justice in the kingdom,

and soldiers were sent out to take away the swindlers' freedom;

but nothing did they find as they searched every municipality,

for the tricksters had disappeared, quite unfortunately.

After a number of years the quest was discarded,

but the Emperor's clothes were still heavily guarded,

as the people yearned for another day

when the Emperor's wants would go astray.

Everyone marvels at how much trouble came of a garment,

and drove his Highness to eternal torment,

but one can only guess the perspicacity of the sires

who managed to turn the citizens to liars.


End file.
